People Will Talk
by j0wey
Summary: After a light night on a case, a walk home in the rain becomes more than just a walk. Sherlock offers his coat to a shivering John who is afraid of people talking about them. Not sure it this will be a one shot or grow into more chapters.That depends on what review I can get. JohnLock, Rated M for sexual acts. If you don't like Man on Man, don't read.


People Will Talk

[JohnLock]

Hello everyone! It's been a very VERY long time since I've last submitted a story. Please bare with me if the writing it not as good as it should be. I sure that once I continue doing this, I'll get back in the swing of things. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: BBC owns Sherlock and all the characters.

"Sh-Sherlock… People will talk." John whispered nervously as his partner placed his long dark coat over the good Doctors shoulders. That night, it was raining and a bit nippy at that. Sherlock and John were on their way home from a case that seemed to drag on until the late night hours. It was very hard to find a cabby this late at night so they had decided to just walk home.

"Maybe if you remembered to bring a coat, that wouldn't happen." Sherlock protested as he continued to walk beside John. The shorter male looked up at his taller partner and gave him a gruff look. "W-well, I didn't ask you to give me your coat, Smart ars!" The doctor harrumphed, pulling the coat off of him and handing it back to his partner. "Besides, I thought it was going to a nice day. Warm for a change." John shivered a little, looking down at his feet at they continued walking on. It seemed like the walk was taking them forever to get home. All John could think of his a warm shower, a cup of tea and his bed.

Sherlock just glanced over at his partner who was looking rather pathetic at the moment. He knew that John hated the rain to no end and always thought of being in a warm place with his tea and bed. "We'll be home soon if we take a shortcut." The tall, dark haired man mentioned, stopping in front of an alleyway. John's head jerked up looking through the alley. "Shortcut?" He repeated, looking up at Sherlock now. "Well, come on then." The blond stated, going through the alley with Sherlock following behind him. Sherlock observed John's body shivering as they walked through the dimly lit area. The taller man clutched his coat and quietly slipped it back on John's shoulders.

John stopped in his place feeling the heavy coat being placed on his shoulders again. "Sherlock?" He signed, glancing over his shoulder to look up at the taller man who was now placing his hands on the short doctors shoulders. Quickly looking away, John moved his eyes to look down at his feet. He didn't want Sherlock to see him blushing, because he knew this dark haired man was brilliant at the science of deduction. Sherlock leaned into Johns ear, speaking in a low voice. "Why are you so worried about what other people are going to say?" It was not a question of course, rhetorical. John murmured, "I-I'm not worried… I-I just don't like it when people assume incorrectly." His head was still lowered, feeling the heat in his cheeks rising.

Sherlock smirked, sliding his hands from Johns shoulders and wrapping them around his upper body. "Rising temperature, dilated pupils, increased heart rate. Come on John, you know you can't hide such a physical response from me."

The doctor cursed to himself, he should have known better than to think that Sherlock would not notice. "Alright, Mr. Know-it-all…" John grumbled, slowly looking back up at Sherlock from over his shoulder to find that the other mans face was closer than before. At that moment, the blonds face probably would have been as red as a beet. "John, you don't have to feel embarrassed." Sherlock whispered, "No one can see us now." Slowly closing the gap between their lips, John mewled softly as he clutched the taller mans arms that were wrapped around him.

Truth be told, Sherlock and John had a little secret that not many people knew about. As much as John put up a forward protest in public, the doctor really did care about Sherlock while the taller man didn't really give a crap about other people and despite the public protest from John, Sherlock was very open about the secret affair. Hence the very few people who knew about it which included Mrs. Hudson, their landlady; Mycroft, Sherlock's brother aka archenemy; and Greg Lestrade, the Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard.

Once the kiss broke, John nuzzled Sherlock's face sweetly. "We should get home before someone see's us in here." Nodding quietly, the tall dark haired man lead them both out of the alley and grinned when they stood right across the street from 221B Baker Street. Sighing in relief, John started walking across the street to their flat. "Good shortcut, Sherlock." The blond stated, looking behind him to see Sherlock following along.

Getting into the flat, Mrs. Hudson greeted the two cheerfully. "Good evening, boys. Late night case?" the older woman assumed. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson." The two said in sync, bidding her good night and heading upstairs to their flat. Closing the door quietly once they were in the flat, John and Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room in complete silence. It was soon broken when John spoke first as he pulled off the coat Sherlock had put over his shoulders. "Tea?" He offered, hanging up the coat and heading into the kitchen. Sherlock followed after John and quickly snaked his arms around the doctor's waist. "No." the consulting detective murmured, burying his face into the crook of the shorter mans neck, taking in the smell of his partner. John let out a soft gasp, reaching his hand up behind Sherlock's head and tangling his fingers into the dark curly hair.

Sherlock's hands began to roam all over John's body, slipping his fingers into places that had such easy access. For instance, one hand was preoccupied under the doctor's jumper and sneaking up his bare chest, while the other was busy unbuttoning his trousers. "Sh-Sherlock, your hands… They're cold." John groaned, squirming under the cold hands. "So are yours, John." The taller man growled, kissing his partners neck and moving up to nip his earlobe. A small mewl escaped the blonds lips, that was now sliding his free hand down his trousers to meet with Sherlock's hand that was beginning to fondle him. _"Sherlock… Why do you make me feel this way?"_

Before John knew it, he was bent over the kitchen counter with his pants down and Sherlock groping and fondling as well as rimming his partner. "Sh-Sherlock!" the doctor moaned loudly, beads of sweat cascading down his legs. Sherlock chuckled, slipping a finger inside of John. "You should lower your voice, John, Mrs. Hudson may wake up." The detective growled, slowly slipping another finger inside of John and beginning to scissor him. "I-I can't help it, Sherlock! I-it feels r-really good…" the blond mewled. "P-please, Sherlock… I need you…" He whined, backing his backside up to take in more of the detective's digits.

"You really want it that badly?" Sherlock mused pulling his fingers out, getting up from the floor, undoing his belt and opening up his trousers to pull out his own erection to rub it up against the doctor's ars. Just the feeling of rubbing up against his partner was just enough to elicit a low groan from Sherlock. Finally reaching his limit of teasing, the detective positioned himself at John's entrance and slowly began to push himself inside. He could feel the doctor's inside walls clenching each time he pushed himself inside deeper and deeper.

Once he was fully inside, Sherlock began to thrust his hips slowly at first to allow John to get used to the feeling of him inside. For a moment or so, the blond whimpered softly, but as he started getting used to Sherlock's cock violating him, it began to feel warm and euphoric. "God, yes, Sherlock…" the doctor moaned, practically begging his partner to go faster. Obliging to the begging, the dark haired man began to thrust inside of John faster and maybe a little harder. The taller detective leaned forwards as he continued thrusting and began to fondle with John's nipples and his own privates in order to get the perfect orgasm from his shorter assistant. Pressing his lips against John's ear, he whispered, "Come for me, John." John could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, it could happen any minute now with the help of Sherlock's roaming hands and seductive voice. Soon enough, the doctor let out a cry of pleasure as he released himself in his partners hand and tightened his ars around his manhood, soon causing the detective to release himself inside of John and muffling his own orgasmic cry in the crook of John's neck.

For a long time, the two were leaned against the kitchen counter in the afterglow of their kitchen escapades. Slowly, Sherlock pulled himself out of John and pulling him up to hold him in his arms. "You were amazing…" John moaned softly into the taller mans chest, snuggling him lovingly. Sherlock smiled, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "You were amazing too." With that said, Sherlock helped John back into his trousers, as well as pulling his own up and lead the doctor out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom where they would snuggle and fall asleep together for the night.

Surely, if anyone had witnessed what had just occurred in the kitchen that very late night, people would _definitely _talk.


End file.
